


Purgatory

by BlueMoonFantasies



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Character Death, Child Death, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Ghosts, Past Child Abuse, Purgatory, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonFantasies/pseuds/BlueMoonFantasies
Summary: One by one, they all end up here. The lost. The broken. The lonely. They only wish to be with those who have left them.They’ve never heard the phrase “Be careful what you wish for.”





	Purgatory

Four years. It had been four years since he lost his mother. Well, almost. The anniversary of her demise was approaching, and Mahiru found that he wasn’t feeling any better. In his ten years of life, he had never known his father, and as such lived with his Uncle Tooru. Tooru did his best, Mahiru knew this, but his job often dragged him out of the house for days at a time. Today was not one such day, but nonetheless, Mahiru had insisted on taking care of himself. He needed a bath.

He hadn’t been sleeping well. He never did in the weeks leading up to the anniversary. All he would dream about was his mother in her coffin. So, he chose not to dream at all. Unfortunately, this lack of sleep had taken its toll on the child. The warm water soothes his body, but not his mind. Despite his efforts to stay awake, his eyes slipped shut, and he slowly slid beneath the surface of the water, never to awaken in this world again.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a playground, surrounded by an endless expanse of nothing. He was fully clothed, but still dripping wet. His lips and fingers were tinted blue. In the distance, he could see two figures talking on a swingset. A teenage girl with long, green hair tied in a ponytail, and...

“Mom...?”


End file.
